


Dream a Little Dream

by Cyndll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndll/pseuds/Cyndll
Summary: This is a oneshot collection. The prompts were requested on tumblr. Sorry this first one is so short but it takes place during a short scene in the movie.





	Dream a Little Dream

It was a rushed escape plan. Newt thought the zouwu could take them to a different part of Paris. Leta and Tina waited in Newt's shed while he rode the zouwu and tried to keep as many matagots away as possible. Tina was busy keeping the niffler occupied with a shiny gold coin she found in her coat pocket and missed Leta looking at her.  
"Newt likes you, you know," Leta's voice was barely above a whisper. Tina almost didn't hear her.  
"I know," Tina told her, still watching the niffler.  
"What about you? How do you feel about him?" Leta seemed genuinely interested.  
“I feel the same way about him,” Tina admitted hesitantly. “We haven’t had a chance to talk about this yet. Up until just a few minutes ago I thought he was engage to you.”  
"Why would you think that?" Leta was curious.  
"I saw it in some stupid magazine my sister brought home. I should have just wrote to him and asked about it but I was afraid of the answer, I think." Tina couldn't bring herself to look Leta in the eye.  
"I'm okay with it, if that's why you're trying to put it off. What was between me and Newt is in the past,"Leta tried to put Tina's mind at ease. "Do try to talk to him later. You shouldn't leave things until it's too late."  
Just then there was a knock from the outside. Knowing that meant it was safe to leave the case the two women climbed up the ladder to the outside, Leta first followed by Tina.  
Later, after the rally, Tina was standing shell shocked at what Queenie had done beside a grave marker. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Leta standing beside her. "The blonde lady that joined him was your sister, wasn't she?"  
"Yes," Tina's voice was thick with tears she didn't feel ready to shed.  
Leta seemed to read her mind all too easily. "You can't blame yourself for her decision. If you do, it will eat at you until you feel so despicable you can't possibly understand how anyone could want to be around you." Leta walked away as silently as she had appeared.  
Tina didn't know how long she stood there before she felt someone grab hold of her arm and suddenly she was back in the Flamel's drawing room.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Leta died. Let me have some light in all the darkness that came from this movie besides Newtina.


End file.
